prom and such like crap
by shubhangi.gupta.790
Summary: this is the story told from the pov of Amber, Nicole, dean and Sam. there is a mysterious prophecy that links them to the WINCHESTERS. what is the truth behind them? are they really FALLEN ANGELS? you will only get to know when you read this story. Guest starring CASTIEL!
1. Chapter 1

Prom and such like crap!

Scene-1

"Amber come on we got to go hunt that vamp." Nicole said. "I'm the bait." was all Amber said in reply. Both girls were peering into a garage where the vamp was sitting. Amber flounced her long hair and walked in. Nicole rolled her eyes and hid in a bush nearby. "Excuse me but can you tell me of what you think about vampires?"Amber said flashing her pearly whites at the vamp. Amber started talking about something or the other when suddenly the vamp lunged at her. Rolling out of the way she laughed and said "Is that all you can do ass-butt?" A boy ran out of some bushes near Nicole's and stabbed the vampire. Amber's face twisted in rage and she said "What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?"Landing each word with a blow. "Hey stop! Help!" the boy shouted out. Another boy ran out of the bushes and grabbing ambers hands twisted them behind her back. Nicole rolled her eyes but saw that another vampire was edging close to her sister Amber. Nicole rolled up the sleeves of her biker jacket and ran to her sister's aid holding a wicked blade. "Duck down boy!" she said to the boy holding her sister, the boy turned surprised. Nicole pushed the boys head down and stabbed the vampire, the vamp turned to dust. "Watch out, the vamp!" Nicole shouted seeing the vampire on the floor rising. Amber deftly rolled out the boys vice like grip and slashed causing the vampire to erupt in flames. Both vampires dead Nicole turned, her dark-deep dusky olive green eyes flashing in anger. She pushed the boy who had been holding her sister hard. "Dean!" came the voice of the boy Amber had hit, 'Dean' moaned. Nicole was seething and Amber seeing this said "Nicole lets go. Come on" ambers green eyes very much like her sisters pleading dragged her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene- 2

**npov**

**** I walked in and said "Amber come on you know who they are. Sam and Dean Winchester, I can't believe it." Amber sullenly said "And to think I half killed Sam." We both were in California at the California State Hospital where Sam was admitted. We headed to the ward numbered 299 where Sam was like we had been informed. The door to the ward opened and dean stepped out. "Aargh what are you doing here?" he cried out hysterically. "Dean Chill we have come here to apologize to both of you for what we did." I said looking at amber. "Yea can I go in and talk to Sam?" amber said. Dean just glanced at both of us and said "sure but I think Sam is scared of the 2 of you. Wait a minute how do you know our names?" I pushed amber in, winked at Dean playfully and said "We have our sources."

**apov**

"Ouch!" I cried startled by the push Nicole had given me. Sam looked up and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here? Don't come next to me! Dean, dean where are you/" he blubbered alarmed at seeing me. "Ssh….Ssh calm down." I said in a soothing voice. Sam shut up but when I came close he got a weird, panicky look on his face and the ECG started pinging wildly. I winced and said "sorry I shouldn't have hit you like that. It's just that you stole my gig…I'm a hunter." I added when he looked confused. I smiled and said "Hey I'm Amber Pierce! The girl outside is Nicole she is my older sister." I pointed out. "Sorry I shouldn't have shouted like that. I'm Sam Winchester. By the ways you sure are good with your fists." He said still staring at me in a weird fashion. I nodded and murmured a vote of thanks. "well I'll see you later." I say as I walk out.

**npov **

"Hi I'm Nicole pierce and that is my sister Amber." I said once amber was inside. "You obviously know who I am so..." He said shaking my outstretched hand. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you last night." I said cussing myself for having such a bad temper. "Hey it's okay. I would have done the same if my brother Sammy was in danger." He said grinning. "Um…. So what are you doing here?" I asked. "We have come to rid this town from all of its supernatural junk. I guess our stay here might be longer. I'm might take Sammy to a nice bed and breakfast after this." He replied. "Bed and breakfast! Are you serious? Why don't you come over to our family estate?" I said in an attempt to compensate for my anger. Dean was shocked but he said "um…sure we can come once Sam is discharged." I realized that he had no intention of coming so I gave him my address and exchanged phone numbers. After saying bye I left with Amber who had come out by then. "We can't tell them about us. I know castiel will. We have to warn him." Amber said. I smiled and said "let them know what we are" and dragged her to my Harley. Starting the motor I raced home.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene- 3

**apov**

I tossed my long dark brown hair and said "hi boys come on in. Nicole the Winchesters are here" I heard a motor revving and Nicole shout "coming!" Sam and Dean let out gasps of amazement as I showed them their rooms. The house had three floors and about 9 bedrooms along with the other basics like kitchens, bathrooms, etc. Nicole ran up the stairs wiping her hands on her jeans. "Hey Dean, hey Sam. Are you guys comfy?" she asked smiling. "Yup. We are fine. We came here only because you kept pestering us to." Dean said trying to suppress a grin but unable to. I realized why soon enough and said "Nicole please go and wash your face. Have you been tinkering with the Harley or the Porsche again?" I asked exasperated. Before Nicole could answer Dean gave a low whistle and said "wow a Harley and a Porsche!" Nicole frowned and said "yeah just Blackbeauty all the six others are at home. But Amber did you see their Impala? " I winced at her mean tone and recognized that she was angry cause all the other bikes were at home while I had my Porsche and Mercedes. "I said I'm sorry but we needed the Merc Nicole. So please stop tormenting me." I snarled. She glared at me and was about to say something back to me but took a deep breath and calmed down. Dean looked at us in confusing and said "sorry to interrupt but why are you fighting?" I said softly "long story. Tell ya ….I think I should go and ask Emma to set the table till then you guys can freshen up. Nicky I need you to go and clean up." Nicole stuck her tongue out at me and rushed out grinning. "Thanks for inviting us." Sam said. "Oh glad to know that you can talk." I teased. Sam blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Just joking don't worry. See you both down stairs in 15 minutes. If you need anything just press that button there and a butler will be there." I said and walked out

**npov**

I pulled a clean black and purple shirt on and put on my leather jacket. Looking at myself in the mirror I tied my hair back and applied Kohl. Brushing my fringe out of my eyes I headed down stairs for dinner. Beaming at both of the boys I sat down and said "so what exactly is your story? Tell me everything. Wait….Amber come here." Both the boys exchanged glances. Amber walked in holding a couple of beer cans. She tossed one to all of us and popped one open and took a sip. I took a small sip and said "I'm still waiting. You know." Sam glanced at Dean and then spurted the entire story from his parents- Deans joy ride to hell- Lilith- Ruby- the apocalypse- Cass- Lucifer- Crowley- meg- leviathan- demon tablet- angel tablet- the 3 tasks-the angels falling. We already knew all this including their life story and whatever they were hiding from us. There was silence all around us, slowly I said "Amber and I are sisters. We too know some angels, maybe even more than you." Amber looked at me and I could clearly tell she wanted me to stop. I got lost in thoughts of our home, heaven."Nicky!" Amber said pinching me. "Ow!" I shrieked. "Back to earth Nicole eat your food." She said, I could make out she knew where I had my head. I looked down startled and saw that my plate was sitting in front of me. Blushing I dug in.

**apov**

Nicole and I had changed into our night clothes and were sitting at the table. Nicole was busily chomping down a bar of chocolate. Sam and Dean were sitting silently and the only noise was of Nicole eating. "Hey Dean why don't I show you around the house? Come on let's go." Nicole said grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him up. " Sam why don't you take my place tonight and do the dishes. I hate doing them anyway. Jam if you don't mind…." Nicole said and pranced out before I could say no. "Sorry Sam. You needn't help. You go join Nicky and Dean." I said sighing. Just because Nicole was the older one she always got away with stuff. "No it's alright. I'll help. You know something; Nicole is very much like Dean. She behaves like the younger, crazier one at times but when it comes to you she becomes very protective." Sam said. I thought about it and realized that what he was saying was true. "Anyways you don't need to help me. I've got a dishwasher." I said. Sam still got up and helped me load the washer. I pulled out a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and chugged it down. "So is it true, you know an angel?" I asked. "Yup, not just one but a whole garrison, it's like Angel Ville. There's Castiel, Uriel, Anna, Rachel, Zachariah, Raphael, Inias, Heather, Virgil and of course Michael and Lucifer." Sam said and stopped as if he was going to say something else. "Oh wow and I guess it must have been scary meeting all those angels knowing there is more supernatural crap added to the family." I said. Sam looked up and said "You know there is a powerful demon here right? Do you want to help us hunt it? Dean and I could use the extra hands. I think that's why you are here too right and I sure don't want last week's incident to repeat." I felt uncomfortable. "Um… I'm gonna have to ask the person who has the first say in the family. Sadly that person being my crazy sister. But it will be a yes. Mostly." I replied. Sam flashed me a 250 watt smile and said "sure why not. You can tell us tomorrow. Oh! And try to do it before noon."I looked up and bit my lower lip. We were not supposed to hang out with both of them much. "Uh … we'll tell you by nine." I said and grinned at him. He yawned and said "it's getting late. Let's sleep." I nodded and guided him to his room. I realized that Nicky and I needed to talk…


	4. Chapter 4

Scene- 4

**Spov**

I tossed about under the thick but light covers of the bed. I could hear dean singing some lame song in the next bedroom. My thoughts drifted to Dean and Nicole. Though Dean was a playboy I had a feeling that he was not going to leave this girl for anything. Dean had a bulky frame and looked very buff is what all the girls had said about him. I know that he looked quite good with his military cropped hairstyle and his attitude was something I'm sure attracted Nicole the most. Nicole was definitely Dean's type looks wise but my god her attitude was a big pain in the ass. She and dean were a match made in heaven. I thought of Nicole's lean and delicate frame and her golden brown hair, she actually looked normal until you saw her weapons. I had also seen a look in Dean's eyes, this girl was his to keep and he would sink to any extent to get her. My mind slowly drifted to Amber she was behaving very suspiciously almost as though she knew something we didn't. She had a mysterious aura about her. I felt of her as a threat in our mission to find Crowley I felt she was holding back information. Well anyways that was a thought to consider later. So right now I turned off the ac and rolled in again. Being rich had its advantages, quite a lot of them.


End file.
